1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly for transmitting an audio signal.
2. Description of Related Arts
In recent years, personal mobile communication and audio devices including MP3 player are increased in use for communication, playing. Especially, MP3 players, featured of various functions, a good sound quality similar to that of compact discs and a compact structure, are favored by consumers. In general, a MP3 player is constituted with a main portion, and an earpiece with a connecting cable electrically connecting to the main portion for listening to the music played by the main portion. For the convenience of enjoying the music in a sportive circumstance, a necklace hung on a user's neck has been added. However, a problem that the necklace often twists with the connecting cable is raised simultaneously.
A China Pat. No. 93224221.9 (“the '221 patent”) which issued on Jun. 15, 1994 provides a solution to above problem. The '221 patent, in conjunction with the specification and figures, shows a radio for listening to a wireless signal comprising an earpiece with a connecting cable for electrically connecting the earpiece to the radio, a necklace cable with a hollow channel extending therein for allowing the connecting cable partially received therein. This solution of the '221 patent effectively prevents the necklace cable from twisting with the connecting cable.
However, the '221 patent incidentally put forward a new problem. Referring to FIG. 2 of the '221 patent, the connecting cable and the necklace cable connect with corresponding elements of the radio respectively to achieve reliable mechanical and electrical connections. However, these connections are not as reliable as we expected, and are easily suffered from a user's unintentional drag, thereby needlessly breaking above electrical connections and influencing audio signal transmission.
Hence, an electrical connector assembly having improved necklace cable is desired.